


character appearance

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Im so sorry sakyo, More alcohol, OOC-ness, but i have a good reason, heavy cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: for the first time, izumi's drunkenness leave the boys flustered.... and scared.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Winter Troupe & Tachibana Izumi
Series: our blooming day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	character appearance

**Author's Note:**

> i know izumi never lets herself get drunk beyond reason,, but what if one day, all the alcohol she consumed unleashed all the rage inside her accidentally at once?

The world was spinning, and it didn't make sense at the moment, but Izumi had a mighty need to get this one word out. 

"Fuck you."

She didn't even notice the still sober members of winter troupe, stopping their activities, to openly gape at her. All she could really focus on at the moment was getting her point across.

"Fuck you. A curry stage-play would make sense."

"It's ridiculous," Tasuku retorted back heatedly.

"You two-"

Izumi, completely throwing all faculties out the window, actually glared at Tsumugi Tsukioka, resident angel leader of Mankai Company.

"Shut the hell up."

"You are insane," Tasuku actually growled in return. 

Cheeks flushed, Izumi slapped her hands on the table. "And you're being mean! If Chikage-san were here, he'd agree!"

"And I'm telling you that won't work-"

"Because you don't understand the finer points of-"

The rest of the winter troupe members watched the exchange with some wariness and apprehension, because Izumi was completely shouting now, disregarding her surroundings. At the moment, both she and Tasuku were trying to talk over each other, and didn't notice Azuma discreetly calling for back-up already, since both of their drivers were completely intoxicated and arguing for the first time in public.

Sakyo's brain couldn't even process the situation that lay before him when he arrived. Azuma actually looked somewhere on the verge of concern and laughing, because Izumi was now sitting on the table, trying to look bigger and shouting at Tasuku, who was slowly, looking smaller by the minute. She acted unlike herself at the moment, growling and cursing heavily about the need for mankai to put on curry-themed stage play.

Tsumugi has completely given up pacifying the director, sitting next to Hisoka, who could only blink in astonishment. Homare seemed emotionally distressed for some reason, and Guy appeared completely fascinated by the change in Izumi's personality. 

"I fucking dare you to say that to my face again," Izumi, completely out of her mind, leaned forward threateningly.

Tasuku gritted his teeth. "I-"

"That's enough," Sakyo growled.

Izumi turned from her position on the table and gave him a once-over. "Oh, it's shithead Sakyo."

_what the hell. since when did she use Azami's nickname- no, insult for him?_

"I swear to god if I hear you complain about about tightening the budget-," Izumi mimicked in a mocking voice. "-I'm going to make every single one of you perform half naked on stage."

For some reason, that had the momentary effect of sobering everyone up, minus the madwoman who suggested it herself.

"You give Yuki such a hard time-," Izumi pointed accusingly at Sakyo. 

Sakyo moved forward, lowering the hand who was in the process of giving him the middle finger already, and growled. "That's enough! Sakoda, get me some water. Now!"

"Let go-," Izumi glared, tugging at her wrist. Suddenly, she stopped struggling and paused her tirade.

Sakyo had a bad feeling. Before he could take a step back, however, Izumi promptly opened her mouth and vomited the contents of her stomach on him.


End file.
